The Tale of Two Rival Towns
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The Simpsons family are in South Park for a vacation and it is the sequel to Gone to Springfield
1. Out of Towners

Warning: This South Park/The Simpsons Crossover Fan fiction story has very foul language a scene of blood and gore, implied Sexual situations and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central or the Simpsons that is created By Matt Groening and The Fox Network because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Tale of Two Rival Towns**

**Chapter 1: Out of Towners **

One very snowy morning in the small of which a fresh dusting of pure white Colorado gold had fallen overnight, cut to the downtown area of South Park which you can see a pink colored station wagon was driving through which it was the Simpsons family who are in town for a small vacation away from Springfield's crazy antics but they are entering the most insane town ever and the family are all decked out in heavily made winter gear. At that same time while the boys were crossing the street all sudden Kenny looks over his shoulder which he saw the speeding Station wagon that was quickly gaining up on him because Homer was not paying any attention to the road at all due to Bart and Lisa' s endless fighting that is going in the background right now.

"Homer, you better pay attention to the road before you hit somebody!" Marge said coldly as she looks at her husband but it is too late he hits Kenny which the impact had sent him rolling under the car's under carriage which the scene of it has terrified them when they saw their friend had disappeared the car and the kids inside the Simpsons' vehicle felt it happened at that moment.

"Dad I'm think we hit something." Lisa said as she looks up at her own father which her voice is filled with great concern.

"Oh it knocks it off, Lisa….jeez!" Homer replied which he is not listening to her at all.

"UH Oh my God….. They killed Kenny!" Stan shout out loud after he saw a trail of blood along with chucks of flesh and bones were left behind them as they drove away from the crime.

"You bastards!" Kyle screams out loud at the fleeing car while Butters and Cartman looks very shocked in their faces right now.

"Holy Fuck bawls!" Cartman said as his eyes widen.

"Oh poor Kenny this stinks fellas?!" Butters said while a tear rolls down his face.

A few second later…. A powder blue/ white police squad car had pulled behind them which they switched their sirens and lights on at that moment.

"D'oh!" Homer screams in protest which you can see the officer stepped out of his car it is Officer BarBrady who had decided to do road patrol instead of doing paperwork in his office.

"Nice going dad." Bart said as the slightly overweight police chief step up to his window.

"Yes sir… can I'm help you?!" Homer said as he looks at the officious sunglasses wearing police chief who is standing there up by the window.

"Yes…. I like to see your license and registration please, mister?" BarBrady said which he brought his ticket book out which he is ready to write a ticket out."Well Mr. Simpson hang in there for a little bit?"  
Meanwhile at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was seated at her desk and doing paperwork which her right-handed man Johnson was standing by her side that is when the door had swung open to show a smirking Mayor Joe Quimby came walking that he have a banquet of red roses and a box of chocolates that he is hoping this will get her guard down to make her have sex with him but She looks rather very annoyed at him instead.

"Oh my sweetest Martha you look very beautiful today." Quimby said in a heavily thick Boston accent…That he got Mayor McDaniels rolling her eyes at him instead that she does not like him at all.

"Quimby, what the hell you are here in my office you slime bag!?" McDaniels screeches with such venom that she has for this man as she rises up from her chair." I know why you are here for one thing to try to get me to have sex with you, which it is not going to work at all!"

"Eh, you haven't changed at all since our last meeting at our towns' water pipe ceremony, Martha." Quimby said as he seat himself in one of the brown suede lounge chairs which McDaniels gives him a venomous glare.

"Quimby, you are still not my type to begin with any way….so leave me the fuck alone!" McDaniels said as she rose up from her chair which she wants to get away from him and she put her long black wool peat coat on at that moment." Oh I'll love to stay and chat with you but I have to be somewhere in a few minutes, Johnson and Freddy let go now." That is when they walk out and leave him behind in the office.

"Mayor, what are we are doing right now?" Freddy asked.

"Going to Tweak Bros. Coffee shop to get away from that son of bitch and pay a visit at the police station which I'm doing a missing in action thing right now." McDaniels replied as she and her aides rode down in the elevator to the main lobby.

Out in the community that Kenny had come alive due to his immortality and once again those fuckers had forgotten again which he is not pushing it with them anymore.

"Hey Kenny?!" My friends came walking up to and greeted him at that moment.

"Waz up you guys!" Kenny mumbles out loud but let a heavy sigh out as well too.

Meanwhile at Tweak Bros. Coffee shop which Lisa and her mother came walking in there and Mayor McDaniels were sitting at a table which she was talking with a couple of townsfolk right now. Which Lisa was quite transfixed with the mayor who is having a grand ol' time chatting with everyone at that moment? That is when Lisa makes her move to walk up at the woman mayor but the mayor's cell begins to ring which she answers it and Marge calls after her as well too.

"Lisa, come on we are heading back to the airport Hilton." Marge said

"Rats!" Lisa replied.

**To Be Continued **

**Author's Note: This is the sequel to my ancient story Gone to Springfield which I instantly thought this up from tonight and on to thinking about for the rest of plot so enjoy.**


	2. Don't F with Mountain Folks

**Chapter 2: Don't F*** with Mountain Folks**

A couple of hours later which it was early evening….cut to the three-story brown brick stone building that was the police station inside the large break room where Sgt. Yates and half of his squad were sitting there which they are having pizza and talking about Denver Football along with hot chicks even though some of them are married that is when BarBrady came walking in with he was hatless actually his cap was tucked under his left arm and holding his stainless steel travel mug with his right hand which he craves the taste of hot coffee right now after being on the road for a while and sounded a little sick . As he was pouring the recently made hot coffee into his travel cup that is when he heard something that they were talking about that had gained his full attention at that moment.

"Well you guys that I'll admit this to you guys even though I think that the mayor is a bitch, well that she does have a very "niiiccceeee" Body along with the other hot chicks in this town." Yates said as he looks at his men which Harris sits next to him on the left while the officers nodded in agreement.

"Yeah….. She does have a "niiiccceeee' body for a bitchy cougar with such authority." Harris replied as he continues to read a porn magazine.

"I'm super jealous of whoever is banging her because he is a very lucky bastard that he is so awesome in my book." Officer Green said which he is daywalker officer who is wearing a handle bar mustache… unknown to them that lucky bastard is standing there with them right now that is when BarBrady turned around to look at them which their eyes widen with shocked when he saw him standing there.

"Oh shit the chief is here, better change the subject right now like football talk, you guys!" Yates mumbled under his breath but all sudden BarBrady sat down at the table.

"So sir do you know, who is dating the mayor, which because you know her very well over the years?" Officer Burton asked which BarBrady is trying his best to keep his secret from spilling out.

"How the hell I should know that the mayor is a very private person?" BarBrady replied which he looks white as a ghost right now, But all sudden they can hear a very familiar voice calling BarBrady out at that moment. That is when they looks over their shoulder and saw Mayor McDaniels standing there which she was wearing her long black heavy wool overcoat and plum purple shawl scarf that hung down from her shoulders and her aides stands by.

"Officer BarBrady, I'm needs to speak with you about something important alone in your office now!" McDaniels said that is when he got up from the chair and he walk out.

"Yes madam I'm coming right now." BarBrady replied as he had step out of the door and put his cap back on his head at that moment. That is when you can hear someone is making whipping sounds and laughing in the background as they walks away.

"Man, he is pussy whipped by her big time." Harris said while looking at Yates and the other officers for a quick second. While on the elevator McDaniels was talking to BarBrady which he knows something is bothering her right now which he can see it in her eyes.

"Martha, there is something is bothering you right now which I can tell?" BarBrady questioned her which she did give in at that moment.

"Well George? Why ….don't you take a guess at it then?!" McDaniels angrily grumbles out loud to protest her annoyance as she looks at him.

"Is it due from mass flex of Springfieldiers that is coming to town lately?" BarBrady asked as the elevator's door opens up on his office's floor but McDaniels had pushed a button to close the door which no one can see or hear them. "It is that town's over horny mayor is in our town right now; which I know this because he came to my office this morning and he tried to thrown himself at me again." McDaniels said as she pulled an electronic cigarette out of her pocket and struck it between her Rudy-red colored thin lips at that moment.

"Mayor, I had thought you had quitted smoking?" Johnson loudly noted himself as he looks at his glaring boss.

"Oh shut up Johnson, these are not real ones that these are the vapor ones, God damnit!" McDaniels hisses out loud as she rolls her eyes at him. "But anyway George, can I hide out in your office for a day because I don't want to be bothered today due from much paperwork need to get done?" You can see Freddy was holding a black leather brief case that were filled with important city paperwork inside it in his left hand.

"I don't care at all that you can sit in my office all time in the world, which I'm will be on road patrol for the rest of day any way." BarBrady replied while he was wearing a thin visible smile on his face that is when the doors open once again to reveal a couple female secretaries who are heading for home right now which she and her aides step out from the elevator at that moment

"Good evening, sir and madam mayor." The older female secretary whose gray hair was done up in a bun and dressed in a blue dress with flowers pattern said as they walks by them which BarBrady remained on the elevator that is when the elevator's door closes at that moment. Meanwhile cut to Skeeter Bar and Cocktails where all the dads were sitting up by the bar that is when Homer Simpson came walking though the double swinging doors and they just glare at him.

"Oh look it's another out of –Towner in our bar you guys." Stuart said in a very drunken tone voice while they all turn around in their seats to look.

"Can I help you, mister?" The blond hair bartender was standing behind the bar which he is wiping the glasses off.

"Yes… good man I'm like for an ice-cold Duff beer!" Homer said which he was standing before them.

"Well sir, there is bad news that we don't carry Duff beer around here up in the mountains?" The bartender replied which Homer looks very shocked when he found out there is no Duff Beer.

"What! You don't have Duff beer on tap that I bet you mountain folks don't know real beer tastes like at all." Homer scolds them publicly.

Hey! We don't take kindly to your city folks types around here!" Skeeter said as he was coming from behind the bar and the bartender at his side which he looks very pissed at that moment

"Now, Skeeter, he ain't hurtin' anybody." The bartender said as he looks at the daywalker redneck bar owner who wears an angry frown upon his face.

"You Springfield folks think you're a lot better than us after all we are mountain folks due to your Nuclear power plant , that you should your city dwelling asses and get out of here!" Skeeter ranted in protest loudly and points his finger at the door. That is when Homer got up and storms out of the building.

"God damnit Skeeter shut the hell up, which we have lost another potential paying customer, due to your drunken ranting again!" The Bartender said as he glares at Skeeter at that moment.

"Why the hell we are getting Springfielders in our town lately?" Jimbo said while he was sitting next to his half-brother and his old war buddy Ned.

"Do you guys still have your Bane masks around your homes?" Randy asked.

"Yeah!" The other men replied .

**To be continued **


	3. Staying Low

**Chapter 3: Staying Low**

The very next morning, Cut to Airport Hilton Hotel's executive suite which the door opens to show Liane Cartman who was dressed in a long gray trench coat and she also a colorful shawl that was wrapped around her head that she looks like an old pleasant woman from the old world and she looks very embarrassed as she had sneaked away after she had spent a night with Mayor Quimby after having a drunken night at the bar last night. At that moment, she went running down the hallway to heads for home.

"Oh no dear, I'm had forgotten about my baby sticky buns and gives him his money for snacks!" Liane said frantically as she looked embarrassed as she closes the door behind her and walks away in a great shame strut that led to a dead run and is afraid getting labeled by the townsfolk for being the town's whore once again. After she left his room that is when Quimby had emerged from there that he is dressed in a white robe which he will try again to get into McDaniels 'pants today.

"Eh…Hey, where is that local beautiful hot broad had disappeared to?" Quimby quietly questioned himself when he looks around the room to finds his latest tamed beauty which she was gone.

During that very same time in town which the boys were out and doing everyday's boys stuff while they were walking through the park which Cartman looks very irritated as he looks down at his growling stomach.

"Gawddamned mother of mine that I'm so hungry right now you guys, how dare she didn't leave any snack money out for me!" Cartman hisses his anger out loud that he was hungry as you hears his stomach growling for food which Kyle just rolls his eyes at him along shaking his head for this nonsense.

"Oh shut up, Cartman which you don't needs any snacks at all…. fat ass!" Kyle loudly clamors in protests to shows his disapproval which Cartman looks pissed at Kyle at that moment.

"Oh fuck you, Kahl …..You Gawddamned dirty daywalker Jew from Jersey don't tell me whatevea I can't do, whatevea I want, Kahl, so mind your own Gawddamned business?!" Cartman screams loudly with such rage that had filled in his voice as his eyes narrowed with hatred for him and Kyle stares back with such clearly scorn of his own back at him. While Stan had puts his two fingers on the bridge of his nose to shows that he is clearly embarrassed from this little bitch fight and Kenny rolls his eyes.

"Cartman, what I had told you before about belittling my people, you fucking whiny fat ass fag?!" Kyle replied as he was gritting his teeth and has both of his clenched fists that hung down at his sides.

"Oh Jesus Christ, we here go again, dude!?" Stan softly whispers under his breath to Kenny.

"Uh… son of a bitch, not this bull shit again!" Kenny cries out in great frustration and buried his face into his arms that he is hearing the arguing between Cartman and Kyle continuing at that moment. "Listens here, you fat ass!" Kyle ranted.

"Why you don't you go fuck yourself then, Kahl?!" Cartman screamed back at Kyle that is when Stan and Kenny had decided to stepped between them and stopped their fighting at that moment.

"Cartman, you are such evil to the core asshole that I hates you with a fucking passion." Kyle grumbles loudly with such rage that filled in his voice.

"For the very same thing that I hate you too, you damned Jew!" Cartman hisses out loud with such anger.

"Will you guys knock it off, which everyone is looking at us very funny right now?" Stan screams out loud which they stop arguing with each other but they had stopped in their tracks and gives each other a dark glare at that moment.

"Fine!" Both Kyle and Cartman had snapped back once at Stan at that moment.

Meanwhile …. Cut to the police station inside BarBrady's office which Mayor McDaniels was there which she was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room which she is now dreading about heading across the street to her office that she is in no mood to deal with Quimby and his lustful advances toward her today. That is when she had stopped in her tracks to look at BarBrady who was seated at his desk, which he knows that something is really wrong that is greatly eating at her right now.

"_Uh, Martha, there is something bothering you, which I can sense it right now?" _BarBrady asked that is when she just looks at him and rolls her eyes. But she took a deep breath and composed herself before she spoke to him.

"George, I'm currently debating myself right now about heading over to my office, but I don't want to be bothered by that slime bag womanizer better known as Mayor Joseph Quimby of Springfield." McDaniels replied with such hatred and concerned tone that filled her voice that is when BarBrady gone to her side and she putted her head on his left shoulder which she feels at peace and ease with him .

"Martha, you can stay in my office to do your work and run the town."BarBrady said that is when they both heard the door knob moves and they hide their true intentions toward each other from the person who is barging in on them, that is when the office door had swung open to reveals Johnson who was looking for his boss right now.

"Uh madam mayor, I just came from city hall which I didn't see that oversexed crush of yours at all." Johnson said as he looks at his boss at that moment.

"Johnson, he will show up there just trust me on this, which I have very a lot of paperwork to do like figuring out for the damage costs to repairs the town again, that the local mall had caused a riot among the idiotic townsfolk during the whole Black Friday fiasco just happened very recently." McDaniels said.

"Oh do you mean the gaming consoles wars, mayor." Johnson replied as he looks at her.

"Correct, Johnson!" McDaniels said.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Bart the Troublemaker

**Chapter 4: Bart the Troublemaker**

Later that very day which it was afternoon, cut to Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park inside the park's basketball court where the boys are playing basketball against each other. That is when Stan quickly notices Bart was up by the public bathrooms which he was shaking careless being seen which he was too busy with shaking his recently brought can of spray paint that he had brought from the local hardware store. All suddenly all the four boys look over their shoulders and saw BarBrady walking toward them which the slightly overweight police chief was advancing toward them but for Bart not them that he saw him vandalizing the city property at that moment.

"Hey…kid, please step away from the public bathroom's wall and drop the spray paint from your hand now!" BarBrady said in a very irritating and loudly in a tone after clearing his throat as he was advancing toward him.

"Aye Carumba, I'm big trouble right now!" Bart said while his eyes widens with great fear had quickly filled in them as he saw the police chief.

"Get him… that little fag, Officer BarBrady!" Cartman screams out with great excitement to see BarBrady to grabs a hold of Bart's hood and take him back to his squad car.

"Man that Springfielder just got served by the South Park's dumbest, Oh I did mean finest!" Kenny mumbles loudly along with light chuckle.

"Oh look like that he had never met our law enforcement before?" Stan replied while he was holding his basketball in his hands.

"Well you guys that whole arrest thing had made my day for today?!" Cartman said with a big bitter smile that had formed on his heavily plump face while a small tear of joy had rolled down his left cheek.

"God… You are just a fucking evil asshole who likes to feed off from other people's misfortune for your own pleasure." Kyle quietly noted to himself as he menacing glances at Cartman at that moment.

"Oh did I hears the magically daywalker Jew elf talking, you guys!"Cartman said in a mocking tone voice.

"Oh fuck off… fat ass!" Kyle screeches out loud.

As Kyle looks pissed at him that is when he gives him the finger to Cartman at that very same second, then he walks away from the scene along with Stan and Kenny which they had left Cartman behind in the park which they heads for the Sizzler.

"Aye… you son of bitches how you dare for leaving me behind, when I'm finds you assholes that I'll be kicking you all in the Gawddamned nuts!" Cartman said while panting wildly to catch up with them which he was running though the park.

Meanwhile back at the South Park Police station, which Bart was sitting in front of Sgt. Yates' desk which they are waiting for his parents to arrive right now.

"Young man… This is not your town that you get away with shit in your town, but not here you can't at all because our mayor is clearly a bitch?!" Yates said as he was seated at his desk and took a quick slip from his coffee mug,

"Well officer, eats my shorts then!" Bart muttered softly under his breath as he looks at the daywalker police sergeant.

"Uh excuse me; what did you say to me, kid which I had thought dealing with those local little bastards like you in this town was bad enough." Yates said while he looked very confused which it had turned into anger at that moment.

That is when The Simpsons family came walking in which they were being led by Mitch Harris and Marge looks very angry right now which Bart cringed at the sight of his own mother.

"Bartholomew JoJo Simpson, What you had said about yourself, young man."Marge said angrily as she stands over him and that is when Homer came at him which he is about to do his normal routine.

"Why you little!" Homer hollers out loud as he putted him his hands around Bart's neck and begins to straggle him while Yates looks on in great horror at this whole spectacle that is unfolding before him at that moment.

"Grraahhh!" Bart said while he was gasping for air at that moment, that is when Yates had decided to step in to stop this.

"Sir, please stop choking your child right now, or I'll have no problem with putting your ass in jail for child abuse and endangerment." Yates detested loudly in an angry tone as he rose from his chair and pounds his left fist on the top of his desk.

"Homer, stop it now that you are making us all look bad in front of the local police right now." Marge said as she buried her face in her left hand to hides from possible embarrassment that her husband and son is causing right now. Which Lisa got bored with the whole thing that is taking place right now, which she had walk out of the large squad room in search for something to amazed her in this town which Mayor McDaniels who was on her cell but she had ended her call while she was in the hallway right now and that is when Lisa had accidently bumped into her which she was daydreaming for greatness one day right now.

"I'm so sorry madam for bumping into you like that, that I'm was being careless right now." Lisa said as she looks up at the petite mayor which her short and spiked green-bluish hair that gleamed like gloss under the hallway lights.

"Little girl… it is okay, I'm also not paying any attention either because I'm so busy with running this town right now." McDaniels replied which she was holding her phone in her left hand. "That I had never seen you before around my lovely town and how rude I'm, let's me introduce myself I'm the honorable Martha Janice McDaniels, the mayor of this little quaint peaceful mountain town."

"Well I'm Lisa Simpson, the top honor roll student at Springfield Elementary School and dreamed to go to Yale and I have to admire you for becoming a strong woman politician, your honor." Lisa said with a smile.

"Yale? Little girl, I went to Princeton for my college education and thank you for the admiration which handling the mayoral duties is very hard work and stressful as well too," McDaniels said with a smile, that is when Marge and the other Simpsons family came walking out of the room.

"Lisa, let's go now!" Homer screams out loudly to get her attention at that moment.

"Well goodbye, Mayor McDaniels…..I'm coming, dad!" Lisa said as she ran up to her family and that is when BarBrady came up behind the mayor that is when BarBrady had sneaked behind her which he putted the left palm of his hand on her left shoulder which he scared her the hell out of her at that moment.

"Jesus Christ George, don't you ever fucking scare me like that at all again!" McDaniels scolds him as she turned around to glare at him with such fury.

"Uh Geez whiz, Martha, that I wanted to ask you that you want to go out for lunch with me." BarBrady said with a feared look that formed on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, George, that I had gone over the edge as we speak, which I had completely gone into a total bitch mode to everyone, because Quimby is in town right now, - And you are clearly right that I'm needs to get out of here for a while." McDaniels said with a heavy sigh.

**To Be Continued**


	5. A Woman's Scorn

**Chapter 5: A Woman's Scorn**

Later that very same day, cut back to City hall inside the break room which Johnson and Freddy were sitting at the table that they are having their lunch right now. That is when the mayor's personal secretary came walking in because she was looking for the mayor that someone is looking for her which it is causing to make the two aides questions about the person that wants to see her about something very urgent, which they instantly knew who is it and lied about her whereabouts to her face for the mayor's sake at that moment.

"Uh Scuse me, Johnson and Freddy that is there someone is looking for mayor, which they said it is something very urgent to discuss." Mrs. Cunningham said which she was an older woman whose gray hair was done up in a beehive similar to Sheila Broflovski and dressed down in an old-fashioned style of a colorful blouse and long skirt and sweater.

"Uh, I think that the mayor is still out of the building right now, Mrs. Cunningham." Johnson said as he was holding a sandwich in his left hand as he looks at her.

"Well gentlemen, do you know when she will be back in her office today?" Mrs. Cunningham replied while looked very confused while staring back at the two aides.

"I'm don't know, Mrs. Cunningham that I thinks she is in a lot of meetings right now." Freddy said which they are doing one of hell a job of fooling her about the mayor's whereabouts right now that was when Mrs. Cunningham had decided to leave the room. That this whole matter at hand that prompted the aides to peeps out of the doorway to see who is asking for the mayor at that moment, which their suspicions had proven right when they saw Mayor Quimby standing before the secretary's desk.

"Well Freddy, I'm knew it that son of a bitch was behind it?!" Johnson whispered under his breath to Freddy who nodded back at him.

"So Johnson, where is the mayor anyway?" Freddy asked in a soft mutter.

"She is with BarBrady that is all that I'm telling you, Freddy." Johnson replied as he looks at the younger aide who replaced his longtime friend and coworker Ted who had perished in a car accident while he was trying to saved the boys from the homeless during the homeless takeover of South Park a few years ago which his death has broken his and Mayor McDaniels' hearts big time that Freddy had come a long way from graduating University of Colorado in politics to become one of the mayor's top ranked assistants.

"Why you thank you madam for the assistance?" Mayor Quimby said with his heavy Boston accent, as he walks away from the secretary.

"But Johnson I was just wondering, why does Mayor McDaniels hates his guts with a passion that I'm may ask?" Freddy asked.

"It is a very long story, Freddy, because he is a oversexed and corrupted horn dog who does not take no for an answer." Johnson said, Unknown to them that Mayor McDaniels had sneaked into her dim light by the sun office by using the back way to enter the office unseen, which She was standing in front of her desk and still wearing her heavy black colored peat overcoat and a dark green scarf that hung down her chest that she is covered with fresh fallen snow that she had come from a meeting from the South Park Chamber of Commerce and along with a visit to the police station as well too. She took her jacket off and put it on the coat rack by the door after that she had seated herself at her desk, which she had gently lumps herself in her fine and comfortable brown leather executive chair at that moment. But all sudden she heard the door open up to show her two aides came walking in the room which she quickly turned around to look with a slightly frown that were shown on her youthfully face .

"_Gentlemen, is that sleazy womanizing slime bag or better known as Mayor Joe Quimby is gone from the building yet?" _McDaniels started to demand in a very annoyed tone an answer from her aides which her voice tone that indicted that she is in no mood for his ongoing sexual advances toward her right now, which she have better things to do around here instead being hounding by a oversexed and corrupted fellow politician like putting the finish touches down on the Holidays in the Mountains festival that she had started it a few years ago which it was an instant big hit with the locals and it also bring tourists to the town for the holidays season.

"Mayor, he had left the building for sure as we all know maybe he will hook up with another hot woman from town instead." Freddy said while the mayor puts her rarely seen gold wired framed reading glasses on which she angry rolls her eyes at him making that statement. Suddenly they heard a struggle outside of the room which the door was still open which Cartman came racing in there and the guards follows behind him in the room.

"_Hey! Kid, stop now or you will tased on the spot if you don't!" _The head security guard had yelled out loud and tried to stop him from reaching the mayor's desk but he failed, but the mayor had motioned them to leave the room.

"What is it now, kid?!" McDaniels said coldly as she sat back down in her chair and only to stare at him with such a glaring look that had formed on her face and lends back in her chair.

"Mayor, I have a major issue that you need to hear." Cartman said.

"Well…You have two minutes, kid so enlighten me with your case then?!" McDaniels replied while she shrugged her shoulders toward him.

"Mayor, that fucking Mayor Quimby from Springfield had once again fucked my Gawddamned hot mother!" Cartman said in such angry tone which the mayor just stares at him with great shock at that moment.

"Just wow!" Freddy said along with his own look of shock had formed on his clean razor shaven face as he stands by the mayor's left side which she has rolls her eyes at him.

"That no-good sleazy and corrupted man whore that I hates with a fucking passion, God, Why does he go back to his nuclear waste filled town of his instead of whoring himself in my political arena?!" McDaniels begins to snarls back with great disapproval toward her number 1 rival besides Sheila Broflovski.

"Well mayor he is just doing it to get arise out of you right now." Johnson said.

"Oh I see it now, Mayor McDaniels that you hate Springfield's Mayor Quimby with a fucking passion." Cartman said with a bitter grin that had formed on his heavily plumped face.

"Kid, I really do, so don't test me at all!" McDaniels states very coldly that the tone were mixed with anger has well too, that is when BarBrady came walking in there which he is a piece of paper which it is the total number of fatalities during this year's Black Friday Sales riots at that moment.

"Did I'm missed something, madam?" BarBrady said while looking very confused at his very secret lover who looked rather very annoyed after hearing about Quimby and his sexual conquest nonstop; which she rather do her own paperwork that needed to be done.

"Okay that is an enough with Quimby nonsense for one day, which I have much paperwork to do and put the finalizing Holidays in the Mountains plans right now."McDaniels angrily protests as she rubbed her forehead to tries relieves some of her stress that built within her." But BarBrady I need to speak with you about something important." After everybody had left the room which McDaniels moves toward the front of the desk which she stand in front of it before BarBrady was seated in one of brown suede lounge chairs that sits in front of her desk .

"Well Martha, we have the final death toll stats from this year's Black Friday Sales riots which it is very bad it is in the thousands."BarBrady said while he was reading the paper which his reading got a lot better after taking reading classes due from his reading problems that came to light during the chicken fucker fiasco.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with these people in this goddamned stupid hick town." McDaniels said while rolling her eyes with great disgust as she looks at BarBrady.

Flash at Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park, which the Simpsons family was out walking to take in the sightseeing around the town and the city workers were finishes putting Christmas decorations up before the Holidays in the Mountains Festival that they have multi colors of lights and garland along with seasonal flags that hang down on the light poles out that is waiting to be putted up.

"Mom, can we stay here a bit longer to see the town's lighting celebration." Lisa excited asked while looking in the South Park Visitors' guide book.

"Well Lisa it's up to your father?" Marge replied while looking at Homer.

"What? We posted to be back in Springfield in a day, which Mr. Burns will have my neck if we don't go back, Marge." Homer said.

**To Be Continued **

**Author's Notes: Now on to the writing the Grand finale so enjoys this chapter while writing my SP Christmas fic story too.**


	6. A Line in the Sand

**Chapter 6: A Line in the Sand**

A few hours later, inside Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park, where Niles Lawson, the News 9's field Reporter was standing in the middle of the park which he was doing a boring report on the town's holidays Celebrations preparations. After he got done witnessing a bloodbath between Black Friday's shoppers and the mayhem that they had caused at the local mall during Black Friday that the news team was hoping for another tragic event to happen in South Park but nothing. That is when Bart came into view of the camera crew at that moment.

"Niles Lawson, here in South Park, that the holiday season is in the air in the small and quaint white bread mountain community of South Park, Colorado right now. That the town is gearing up for preparations of the 3 rd annual Holidays in the Mountains Festival that was started by South Park's own Mayor Martha McDaniels and the city council a few years ago to bring the community and local shops together in an effort to support the local economy and businesses." Niles Lawson said as he stares into the camera and that is when Bart begins to sings and dances in front of the camera.

"_Do the Bartman! Come on, everybody, do the Bartman!"_ Bart sings at the top of his lungs while everyone in the crowd just looks at him very funny, and then Homer came running into the view with both of his arms arise in the air which he was ready to throttle him again.

"Why you little?!" Homer shouts out loud angrily and Bart screams which he had escaped into the crowd that gathered around.

"_Breaking news…. There is a fat ass alert out of South Park right now, due to an apparent drunken fat ass running around here, caution be advised, Now back to the newsroom_!" Niles Lawson said with a slightly bitter grin that formed on his lips and looks over his left shoulder to see what is going on at that moment.

"Just wow…you guys." Cartman said.

"Oh shut up, Cartman, you are super fat ass which you have your own alert code name." Stan replied with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, the super fat ass alert for you." Kyle said along with a smirk.

"Oh screw you guys….I'm coming home!" Cartman yelled and walked from the scene which the boys were laughing their asses off.

"Homer and Bart Simpson, stops now that you both are embarrassing our family right now, Jimmy Crickets!" Marge said while looking very embarrassed as she chased after them, which you see her large blue beehive hairdo tower over the crowd.

"I don't want to be that guy and kid, right now?!" Tom Thompson said with a light chuckle, the news 9 anchorman while he was sitting at the news desk and next to his sister and lover Tammy; which you can hear the audio clip of Homer choking Bart in the background.

"Now on to the weather, So Steve, how cold it will get?" Tammy replied as she looks into the camera at that moment.

"Well it is a very typical winter day in Colorado with the unseasonal very chilly – cold temps and heavy mountain snow, now back to you, Tammy and Tom?!" Steve said the blond-haired weatherman while he was standing in front of the weather map of the United States. At the same time, cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which the mayor was still there and watching the news on her office's 55 inch TV that she has some company with her which it was BarBrady and her aides who were sitting in a couple of chairs that was sitting in front of her right now.

"Well… gentlemen we got five days to finish the preparations for the annual Holidays in the Mountain Festival which it is becoming a tourism stop for the holidays among the state locals and out of state's tourists, because I'm wanted it perfect without any flaws." McDaniels said, as she places both of her palms on the top of her desk while she looks scornfully at them and remained seated in her chair. That was when she took her attention off them for a quick second that something had entered the room and caught her attention. Which it prompted BarBrady and both of her aides to look over their shoulders to see what their superior menacing glaring at, which it was Quimby who had once dared entered her political arena at that moment.

"_Quimby!?" _McDaniels spoke with such hatred that was directed at him as she looks at her longtime political rival who wears a naughty grin that appeared on his lips.

"Well my dearest Martha, you look very hostile right now, save your energy for the bedroom instead." Quimby replied as he steps forward her desk which BarBrady gave him such dirty look.

"No…. I'll never sleep with you in this lifetime, Quimby, so leave me the fuck alone, you fucking oversexed pervert!" McDaniels said with a hiss that filled in her voice as she angrily glares back at him.

"Oh come on, Martha, you really needed to get laid." Quimby said that comment had finally drawn the line in the sand between her and him which it had prompted BarBrady to rise up from the chair and protect his woman right now.

"_That is it that, I've an enough of you, that I want out of my office and town now or I'll have you arrested for harassment buddy_!" McDaniels shrieks out loud in protest, that she is about to leap over her desk to go at him at that moment.

"Wow… You are such a drama queen, Martha!" Quimby said while he raises a brow in a shocking way as he saw she looked extremely pissed which she has a major frown on her face and clenched her fists at her sides right now.

"Hey…. That was uncalled for, that I don't like your disrespect toward our mayor, sir!" BarBrady said which his finger at him while he was standing next to the mayor.

"_Oh, really Joe, you got the nerve to call me a drama queen, that you had come to my town first with my sleazy ass cheap moves that you put on me, that I got bigger things to attend with like putting finish touches on my town's holidays events…. So fuck off, Quimby!_ McDaniels said which before she had lumps back into her seat. "Johnson and Freddy, please escort him out of here now!"

That was when Johnson and Freddy came around the desk to grab a hold of him by the arms then drag him out of the room which it brought a very giddy look to her face while BarBrady remained at her side.

"What a jerk he is?" BarBrady said.

"I'm had told that scumbag don't fuck with me at all, what he did that he fucked with me, which no one fucked with Martha McDaniels." McDaniels said to herself while she was remained seated."Let go home now which I'm had an enough, George."

"Right-o, Martha!" BarBrady replied.

Meanwhile….. Cut to South Park Police Station, which Homer was sitting in jail for choking Bart, that is when a police officer came walking up to the jail cell which he was unlocking the jail cell door which Marge had bailed him out.

"Mr. Simpson, you are being bailed out of the jail right now." Officer Barnett said.

"Marge, we needs get the hell out of this crazy ass town!" Homer said which he grabbed Marge and his children and left South Park in a hurry back to Springfield.

**The End**


End file.
